


Stars

by SpaceVinci



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Star Analogies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceVinci/pseuds/SpaceVinci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural gives me too many emotions, so I wrote a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

The stars shine so brightly out of you;

The constellations on your cheeks,  
The viridescent galaxies in your eyes,  
And the stardust that holds together  
The beautiful mess of a man who believes  
He is nothing.

Can't you see you are everything?

Can't you see that  
The stars shine so brightly out of you  
That I melt in their glow,  
And the pureness of a soul  
That can live through Hell  
Is too great a luminescence  
For a mirror to reflect?

Maybe that's why all you can see  
Is the cracked cocoon,  
The broken shell abandoned by nature,  
It's purpose outlived,  
When I am blinded  
Gazing upon the starry wings  
Unfurled in tears and darkness  
And penetrating the void  
With more light than you can possibly imagine.

Can't you see that the stars in my eyes  
Are a desperate reflection of your own?


End file.
